Inside Out of Love
by PrinceofSavoy
Summary: Just as Riley and her feelings finally settle down in San Francisco, new problems arise. And in just the wrong moment a new unwelcome feeling enters headquarters.
1. Chapter 1

Anger was on dream duty again. Anger hated dream duty. Why did he have to stay up all night just to watch some stupid ponies? They did draw lots of course like always, but still.

"Morning!", Joy said as if she was the rising sun itself. "Riley awake yet?"

"No. Almost time though. Three... Twooo... Ooooooonnnnneeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee..."

Nothing happened.

"Hey", Disgust yawned.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

"Dammit off by a second!", Anger yelled, punching the console.

"Okay, all hands on station, where are Fear and Sadness?", Joy asked.

"Coming!", Fear yelled. He was dragging Sadness up the stairs.

"Can't we just stay in bed to day?", she asked. "Or forever?"

"Nope, rise and shine! Today's going to be a good day! Just..."

Joy punched the controls. Nothing happened.

"I think we didn't get enough sleep after yesterdays escapade.", Fear offered.

Riley turned off the alarm clock and turned around. Of course the alarm was here rather then her actual bed. Though this sleeping bag was not so bad. It was so nice and warm and...

"Riley!", Mom yelled. "Rise and shine!"

"Just five more minutes. Or hours."

She knocked, but came in without waiting for an answer.

"Come on, you are going to be late for school!"

Riley groaned.

"Fine. Then I'll just have to tickle you awake!"

Riley tried to hide under her sleeping bag, but by then it was too late, and she was already on her.

"Hahaha! Alright! Hahaha! I'm awake, I'm awake!"

Joy smiled over both ears.

"Guys, we only got 6 hours of sleep! I read somewhere that at our age we need at least 9! What if we just fall asleep during class? What if we get hallucinations?", Fear asked in his usual shaky voice.

"It's alright, we just need to get the blood flowing, and everything will be just perfect.", Joy said.

Riley got dressed and brushed her teeth, then joined her family for breakfast. She was eating her cereal while dad was drinking his coffee and mom her tea. No one talked and the atmosphere was dark.

"Oh I know how to brighten the mood!", Joy exclaimed. She punched around on the controls.

"Erm Dad?", Riley asked.

"Yeah?"

"So... when are we going back to Minnesota?"

Dad spit out his coffee. "What?"

"You both said you missed Minnesota too, so we are going back, right?"

Dad put his coffee down, while mom looked over in concern.

"Well sweetie, the thing is...", he said exchanging glances with Mom. "Of course I miss Minnesota, I do, but... we erm we can't..."

Riley laughed so hard she spit out her cereal.

"Bwahaha! You should have seen the look on your face, dad!"

Mom chuckled and shook her head. Dad grinned.

"I know we can't just go back. But we'll at least go for Christmas right?"

"You betcha.", Mom said. "Oh look at the time! You better hurry!"

Riley finished her cereal and grabbed her backpack.

"Oh and sweetie?"

"Yeah?"

Mom walked over to her and went down on on knee, so they were face to face.

"I know I said what a help it is for us when you are happy, but whenever you have problems it is important that you talk to us alright?"

"Yeah, I know."

"Because the greatest part of being a parent is helping your child through tough times."

Riley didn't know how to answer that.

"Erm, right. Anyway I really have to go now. Love you!"

"Love you!" Mom and Dad chorused back.

Riley fast-walked to school, arriving just before the bell.

* * *

"... and that is all that we have time for.", the teacher said, only to be interrupted by the lunch bell.

Riley realized that she hadn't listened to a word of it. She couldn't even recall what the subject was. History? English?

"How did we miss the entire lesson?!", Anger bellowed.

"Ow, I'm sure all of that will be on the test.", Fear exclaimed. "We are gonna fail! We are gonna fail the test, and then we will be held back a year, and then we will never get a good job, and we will have to live in Oakland! Oakland!"

"That would be so sad.", Sadness said.

"No... It would be … great! No one can call us a nerd if we fail a test right? Right? There's more important things then acing every test anyway."

Riley gathered her books and got her lunch. She walked towards her bench with her tray.

"Hey! Hey Riley! Over here!"

It was one of the girls from her class, Sarah. She had long blond hair and green eyes.

Riley looked around and cautiously and then sat down next to her. Sarah moved a little and made some space for her.

"So how are you finding San Francisco?"

Anger jumped at that question.

"How I find San Francisco?! I'll show you how I find San FrancisCOOO!"

"Nononono!", Joy shouted, but Anger was already hammering at the controls.

"More like San Fran-Stinko."

Sarah chuckled.

"It is pretty dumb at first, but you'll get used to it. We Northerners have to stick together!"

"Northerner?"

"Montana born and raised. I used to play Hockey a bit too, but I wasn't in a team or anything."

"Really? What position?!"

"Well it was just me, my brothers and a few other kids messing around. We didn't have positions. We even played without a goalie sometimes."

"Oh. That's cool."

"Do you ski?"

"A little. Minnesota is too flat for much skying though."

"Yeah, I guess. So you gonna join the hockey team?"

"I don't know. I went to the tryouts, but I really sucked for some reason."

"Oh, I don't worry about that. Just between the two of us, there is no way you can suck worse then the rest of the team anyway. And once you acclimatize, I'm sure you will do better. I mean you're from Minnesota after all. It's in your blood or something."

"Acclimatize?"

"It means getting used to a new environment. It's usual that you take a while to get used to doing things as well as you did them at home. I remember when I came here, I sucked at my guitar for a while. On the first day here, I couldn't even remember how to play a G-Chord! I almost broke the thing, I threw it down so hard."

"I guess you are right. I'll try again."

"That's the spirit! You eating that?"

Sarah pointed her fork towards Riley's broccoli.

"No. Here."

Sarah shoveled it onto her plate.

"Wanna hang out after school?"

"I'll have to ask my parents."

"Awesome! I wish I had made friends with you sooner."

"Friends?"

"The best! Oh, we have to go back to class!"

Sarah took her tray and stood up.

"THIS GIRL IS AWESOME!", Anger exclaimed.

"Yeah, she is sooo much cuter than... what was her name again?", Disgust said.

"She is so cool.", Fear agreed.

"What do you think Sadness? Isn't she great?", Joy asked in a high-pitched voice.

"I guess. Now there is no more reason to be sad. That makes me so sad."

"Which means now you have a reason! Isn't that great?", Joy exclaimed. "Oh, look the memory is coming in. I bet it's a core.

Indeed, a yellow glowing Orb rolled in. Joy took it and held it above her her head.

"Friends?"

"The best!"

Joy hugged the Orb fiercely.

"We did it, our first core Memory in San Francisco!", she sung as she entered the core Memory. Joy looked out of the window excitedly.

"Look guys look, friendship Island is back!"

Indeed, the Island reappeared where it was before.

"I told you today was gonna be a good day! Oh this is so great, we have a new friend and a core memory and the island is back and look they almost repaired the train and everything will be just great!", she continued, dancing around the room and finally leaning on the console. "After all she's not even twelve, what's the worst that can hap..."

Joy found she had, in her carelessness pressed the big red button that said "Puberty".

"I don't think we're supposed to press that.", Fear said.

"Well it apparently doesn't work anyway. Nothing happened. And..."

"Hey we are back in class!", Fear interrupted.

"Alright focus! We gotta send all these facts to long term!", Joy ordered.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey Mom!"

"Hey sweetie, what is it?"

"Can I go to a friends place? I'll be home by dinner... Mom?"

"Yes! Of course sweetie! I'm just so happy you made friends already! What is her name? Or is it a he? I know what Dad said to you about dating, but I think you are responsible enough-"

"I'm not dating anyone! Her name is Sarah. She's from Montana."

"Well that's almost as good as Minnesota! I mean they both start with M right? And they end with A! Maybe she even knows Uncle Luke! You should ask her."

"I'm not asking her about Uncle Luke. So I'll be home by seven, alright?"

"Oh, it's alright if you have dinner there. In fact, maybe you can have a sleepover, wouldn't that be fun!? Just give me the address and I'll bring over your sleeping bag and pajamas."

"Mom, tomorrow is a school day. Just... play it cool, okay? I don't want to creep her out."

"Okay. I can be cool. I can be hip. Phat, and all-"

"Mom, you're to old to be cool. Bye!"

Riley hung up her phone.

"Anger, that was really uncalled for!", Joy chastised.

"Eh, I'm sure she won't take it the wrong way."

* * *

 **Meanwhile in Mom's head**

Everyone stared ahead in silence.

"Did... our daughter just call us old?", Sadness asked.

"WE ARE OLD! OUR GLORIOUS BODY! OUR HAIR! ALL IS LOST! WE ARE AS GOOD AS DEAD ALREADY!", Fear shouted, running around in circles. All the others sat there crying.

"I told you that was a gray hair the other day! We are a hideous old hag!", Disgust sobbed.

"Locate Chocolate, locate chocolate! This is an emergency!", Joy shouted.

* * *

Riley walked alongside her new friend, listening to a story Sarah was telling.

"So there he was, a ten feet tall grizzly, and my dad with nothing but a spoon to defend himself. Alex was- he's my younger brother, he's eight now, must have been four when this happened. Anyway Alex is just sitting there crying, and even I am as scared as heck. But not dad. He's waving his spoon like "Shoo! Shoo! Away foul beast!""

He tells us not to move and look as unappetizing as possible. So guess who knocks over the barbecue sauce, and makes a huge mess on my T-shirt!

The bear of course smells this and I can tell he is in for a Sarah sandwich. But then, out of nowhere-! This is it right here."

Sarah's house looked a lot like Riley's, except... nicer somehow. It definitely was in a better neighborhood. In fact, she had seen a real Pizzeria before, one that offered all kinds of toppings.

"Hey Mom! I'm Home!", Sarah shouted as she came in.

"Hello sweetie!", a female voice rang from the kitchen.

"Hey!", a guy reading a newspaper on a sofa in the living room answered.

"Frank.", she said brusquely.

"Hello.", Riley said awkwardly. "Sarah just told me a story about how you-"

"Wasn't him.", Sarah interrupted.

"Aren't you her father?"

"I-", Frank began.

"No. He's Frank. He's married to my mum. Come on, let's go to my room."

"Erm nice meeting you Frank. Name's Riley."

"Nice meeting you too.", Frank said before returning to his newspaper.

Joy looked at the console anxiously.

"Fear, how are you doing for conversation topics?"

Fear was scribbling frantically on some paper.

"I have a hundred and eighty three at the moment."

"That should be enough.", Joy said.

"Yeah. I'll make a hundred more, just to be sure."

"It looks like we need one right now though. She hasn't been talking for three seconds."

"I want to hear the rest of the story with the bear.", Anger said.

"We'll hear the rest of it some other time. Fear, do you have anything?"

Fear was going through his notebook.

"No. That's dumb. No. No. What was I thinking? Nonononononono."

"We need something!", Joy shouted. "Anything!"

"NO! We can't!"

"Just give me something!", Joy said, reaching among Fear's notes.

"What happened with the bear?! I wanna know!", Anger announced.

Joy snatched a random page from fear and began feeding it to the console. Sadness looked at it.

"I don't think we should use that one.", she said timidly, but it was too late.

"Soooo...", Riley began. "If Frank down there isn't your real father, what happened to him?"

"He died in a car crash two years ago."

Joy slowly stole away from the console.

"I think this is your area of expertise.", she whispered into Sadness' ear.

"I'm so sorry.", Riley said. She looked around the room, and saw a picture. It showed a slightly younger Sarah, a much older Sarah, and a man who definitely wasn't Frank. He had different hair and eyes(both brown), but the same long face."This him?"

"No, that's just a picture of my Dad."

Riley raised an eyebrow at that. Sarah smiled nostalgically.

"He was a fan of Magritte. Anyway whenever I miss my dad, I don't look at that picture, I look at this."

She picked up a guitar that was standing in the corner. It was an acoustic made out of light-brown wood. It felt old and new at the same time. Mainly it seemed unnaturally large for Sarah's small stature.

"This is my dad's guitar. When I was little he always played songs on this for me. He told me how to play as well."

"That's cool. Only thing I ever learned to play was the cello. So boring. Can you play something for me?"

"Sure.", she said, attaching a tuner to the guitar and plucking the lowest string. "What you wanna hear?"

"Hmmmm.", Riley pondered while Sarah moved to the next string.

"I just want to know what happened with the damn bear!", Anger yelled.

"Roar!", Riley said suddenly.

"Alright."

Sarah finished tuning and then started playing. It sounded different then in the radio, but Riley could definitely hear what it was supposed to be. She tapped her foot with the rhythm. She started singing along, timidly at first.

"You hear my voice, your hear that sound  
Like thunder, gonna shake your ground."

As she gained confidence, she got louder.

"You held me down, but I got up  
Get ready 'cause I've had enough  
I see it all, I see it now"

Sarah joined her for the chorus.

"I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter  
Dancing through the fire  
'Cause I am the champion, and you're gonna hear me roar  
Louder, louder than a lion  
'Cause I am a champion, and you're gonna hear me roar!"


	3. Chapter 3

"You're gonna hear me roar!"

Sarah struck the strings a final time and let the sound reverberate through the room.

"That was awesome!", Riley said, clapping.

"Thanks.", Sarah said nonchalantly. "Your singing was great too. Where did you learn to sing like that?"

Riley blushed.

"Well, I was in the choir when I was little I guess. And I had singing lessons once, but I gave up on it.", she said while playing with her hair.

"You should've stuck with it. With my guitar, your singing... perhaps James on the drums... James is just a guy I jam with sometimes."

"You mean like a band?"

"Yeah, exactly! How about... Sarah and the Thunderclashers! We just need a bassist."

"I'm here for a week, and next thing I know I'm in a Band. I don't know."

"That's cool, just think about it."

* * *

"But seriously, when are we gonna ask about the bear?", Anger asked.

"You do realize she was probably just making that up, right?", Disgust shot back.

"We should check the time. Don't want to be late for dinner!", Joy interrupted.

* * *

Riley looked at her phone.

"Oh, I have to go now."

"Already?", Sarah asked . "Anyway it was really fun."

"Yeah. Erm by the way, do you wanna to come to my birthday party the day after tomorrow?"

"Sure. Maybe I invite James too. The more the merrier, right?"

"Right."

Sarah escorted Riley to the front door. Outside the sun was already setting over the bay.

"See you tomorrow then!"

"See ya!"

When Riley arrived, the unmistakable smell of Mom's tater tot hotdish filled the room.

"Hey!", she said as she stepped into the front door. Mom was just carrying the dish into the dining room. "Is that-"

"I thought we could all use a taste of Minnesota right now.", Mom answered. "Honey!"

"Coming!", Dad answered. He sat down at the table, and Riley did the same. Riley's mouth was slowly watering. She hadn't realized just how famished she was.

"Great news, by the way.", Dad said while helping himself to a generous portion. "Our stuff has finally arrived. We can all sleep in our own beds again."

"Awesome!", Riley celebrated, while impatiently waiting for Dad to pass the spoon.

"So how was your day sweetie?", Mom asked. Riley desperately snatched the spoon from Dad and began serving herself.

"Great. Sarah is really cool. She plays the guitar. We're thinking about starting a band."

"A band?", Mom asked. "What would you be playing? The Cello?"

"No, I would be singing.", Riley said, passing the spoon to mum.

"Do you have a name yet?", Dad asked between bites.

"Uh, Sarah and the Thundersomethings."

"Why not just the Thundersomethings?"

"I don't know. She came up with it. I'm not even sure if I want to."

"Oh, by the way the hockey team called,", Mum said tentatively. "they would be willing to give you a second shot."

"Really?", Riley asked in excitement.

"Erm, yeah, their next training is tomorrow. Do you wanna go?"

"Yeah!"

"That's more like my daughter!", Dad said.

"Funny, yesterday she was my daughter. I wonder what the difference is."

"Well, if she acts like me, she is my daughter, if she acts like you she is your daughter."

"So when she fell the other day, she was your daughter, right?", Mum teased.

"Oh?"

"Mom, Dad, don't fight.", Riley interrupted. "Especially when it is abundantly clear who really is the best hockey player in the family.", Riley said, gesturing to herself.

"Good that all of our hockey sticks are here then.", Dad said.

"Hah, bring it ohoooo", Riley begun, only to be interrupted by a long yawn.

"Actually I think we should all go to bed early today."

Riley wanted to play, but found it increasingly hard to keep her eyes open.

"Okay."

Riley made herself ready for Bed. She let herself fall into it with Gusto. She closed her eyes, glad she was in her soft bed.

* * *

"Great work everyone!", Joy said. "What a wonderful day!" She fist-bumped Anger, patted Fear on her back and hugged both Sadness and Disgust.

"You are on dream duty today, Sadness, so I'm counting on you!"

"Yeah."

"Really, you are a valuable member of the team. And this time I mean it!"

"What you mean this time?"

"Absolutely nothing!", Joy said as she turned around to leave with the others.

"You really do like bears,huh?", Joy asked Anger.

"Who doesn't? They are big, and scary and strong."

"And so cuddly! We should ask Sarah for the rest of the story sometime."

"You two are way too gullible. Why would a bear even like barbecue sauce?"

"Who doesn't?!", Anger retorted.

Sadness cleaned her glasses. Somehow this particular dream was... wrong.

One second Riley was back in Minnesota playing hockey, the next the ice had melted and turned red. Everyone else had disappeared, and Riley was wading around in a endless pool of waist-high red water. Except it wasn't red water. It was blood. Then Riley started to bleed out of her belly.

"Guys?", she called nervously. "Guys!?"

Something was definitely wrong. Sadness had a weird feeling as if it was something familiar, but she couldn't put her finger on it. Finally Riley woke up with a silent gasp.

* * *

Riley opened her eyes.

"Just a dream. Just a dream.", she said to herself.

It was six o'clock. Not much use going back to sleep she figured. Even if she could. She drew back her blanket.

The others walked in only to see red through Riley's Eyes.

"Is all of that... blood?", Disgust asked horrified. Fear just leaped to the console in silent terror.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!", Riley screamed.

"Riley?", Dad called from the other room. "Are you okay, Riley?"

"Guys, I think I read something about this in the manuals.", Sadness said. "It's called a period."

"Search long term memory for "period"!", Joy ordered.

"I've got some labeled "Sex Ed" and "The talk"", Anger reported.

"Let's have a look then shall we?"

A number of green orbs was emitted into the room."

* * *

Riley smacked her head as her parents entered.

"I'm alright, it's just..." She didn't know how to finish that sentence.

"Oh.", Dad said.

"It's okay. Just get into your shower and I'll change your sheets.", Mom said.

Riley showered, and washed off all of the blood. At least it was fresh and not all crusty. When she got out, Mom offered her a Tampon. By that time, her sheets were already changed. She went downstairs for breakfast and made herself some cereal as always, but

"Aren't you hungry?"; Dad asked.

"No. My tummy hurts."

"Ow honey, I know it is tough, but you are a women now! Isn't that exiting?"

"Can I go back to being a girl?"

Both Mom and Dad giggled.

"No, I'm afraid not.", Dad said.

"But look on the bright side, it means you can have kids.", Mom said.

"Well you could in theory. But you should probably wait another ten years. Actually make that twenty.", Dad said.

"I don't wanna have kids."

"I said the same thing at your age.", Dad reminisced. "But sometimes that is just not how things work out."

"Is there a boy you like?", Mom asked.

"Ew, no."

"Well, if you need any advice from woman to woman, you can count on me. After all I got the second cutest guy on the planet."

"Second cutest?", Dad asked in feigned indignation.

"Honey, I love you but there's no way you can compare to Ryan Suter."

"Fair enough.", he said, returning to his coffee.


	4. Chapter 4

"Happy birthday to you!", everybody sang. If she wasn't feeling like she was about to throw up, she might have even enjoyed the party.

"Happy birthday to you!" Sarah was accompanying everybody on her guitar.

"Happy birthday dear Riley! Happy birthday to you!" Everybody erupted in cheers, while Riley blew out the candles on her cake. She got all twelve of them, though it was a little harder then last time.

Then she opened her presents. Mom had gotten her new ice skates, while dad had had gotten her a Wii. Sarah had gotten her a Katy Perry album. James had gotten her an iPod. He seemed a little weird. When Sarah introduced him, he first froze completely and then started talking unnaturally fast, stumbling over his words in the process as often as not.

"I wish I cou...could just take my drums anywhere. We could have our first practice right now.", James said, as they were hanging out in her room later.

"Didn't you start with the bass a few months ago? Why not bring that?", Sarah asked.

"Erm, I just do...don't have the talent for playing bass."

"You mean you are too lazy."

"Hey, that's not fair, you tra...try learning two different instruments!"

"Learning even one was too much for me.", Riley said.

"Looks like Riley is on your side. Anyway, what do you think about the band?"

"Hmmm, we really can't just have the drums hanging out there. We need something to tie it up with the guitar. Either a rhythm guitar or a bass."

"What is a rhythm guitar?", Riley asked.

"Basically the guitar player that plays mostly chords, while a lead guitar plays individuals notes.", Sarah answered

"And what are chords?"

"Groups of notes."

"Very helpful, Sarah.", James said. "Would you pass me the guitar?"

Sarah handed it over. He plucked the topmost string.

"Okay, so that's a single note, an E. If I go a semitone higher..." He lay down a finger on the guitar, and played the same string again. The sound was slightly higher.

"We have an E sharp."

"A F, ya doofus.", Sarah corrected.

"Just... testing you. Anyway if you combine an E, the note three semitones above that, an A, and the note two above that, a B..."

He lay his fingers on the guitar, and played all string at one.

"Then we have a chord. That's also called a triad. There are all kinds of different chords for all kinds of different notes, and usually you double up on some of the notes but that's the gist of it."

"I see." She didn't really.

"Shucks, so late? I have to go now, see ya!", James said.

"See ya!", they both echoed.

"You have to go too?", Riley asked.

Sarah looked at her phone.

"I still have a little time."

"Cool."

"Actually, I just learned a new song. You like Sinatra?"

"Hell yeah!", she lied.

* * *

"We gotta remember looking up that Sinatra guy too.", Disgust said.

"Sh! She's about to start!", Joy said.

"Fly me to the moon,", Sarah sang while playing her guitar.

The feeling of a tear rolling down her face was still unfamiliar for Joy.

"and let me play among the Stars.

Show me what spring is like on Jupiter and Mars."

A hand rested calmly on Joy's left shoulder. Joy reached to touch Sadness' big, soft hand. Except it wasn't soft at all. Nor did it have the bony nature of Fear's hand. Nor was it one of Anger's muscly paws. She looked at it, expecting Disgust's green. Instead she saw pink.

"What-?", she asked.

The figure behind her shushed.

"I wanna hear that.", she said in her squeaky voice.

The figure was pink, dressed in a flowing yellow dress, and had blue eyes. An intruder? How did she get in here? At least she seemed to be completely enamored in Sarah's singing.

The emotions formed a circle.

"Who the heck is she?", Anger whispered as loud as whispers could be.

"Well we-", Disgust began, but then they all noticed that the mysterious woman was moving towards the console.

"I'm sorry, but that console is only for us!", Joy began "We are in headquarters, so only us emotions are allowed here. If you are lost, we'd be more then happy to-"

"Not lost, and I only want to make her adjust her hair anyway.", the woman said.

* * *

Riley combed through her hair with her fingers. What was this feeling in her stomach? And why was she suddenly so nervous?

* * *

"In other words, please be true,

In other words, I love you."

As Anger tried to get the intruder off the console, a memory rolled in. It glowed, so it was a core, but there was something odd about it. It was the exact same pink as the intruder.

"Don't worry, I'll get it.", she said, as she stood up to get it.

"Waitwaitwait!", Disgust said.

The intruder didn't care, and entered the core Memory.

"WHAT THE FUDGE IS GOING ON?!", Anger yelled. Everybody froze.

"I think what our friend Anger her means is that you should perhaps introduce yourself.", Joy offered.

"Oh. I'm Love. Guess I'll be working with you from now on."

"That must be a mistake.", Disgust said. "Right?"

"I-It's only us five emotions up here.", Fear said. "You must be at the wrong place."

"Nope, that's right", Love said. "I'm the sixth emotion, Love."

"Nonono. There are only five Emotions. Fear, Anger, Sadness, Joy and me. We've all been here for at least ten years or so.", Disgust said.

"And me make six. As I said. Okay now that that's out of the way, I'll just get back to the console."

"Wait a second, missy! Joy's in charge around here. You can't just go around doing whatever you want!", Anger said.

"Well, I wouldn't say I'm "in charge" or anything.", she said, making air-quotes around the words "in charge". "We all work together as a team here!", Joy said, locking her hands together. "It's just that we operate... under a system of seniority, so I help with making the executive decisions here, stuff like that. See I've known Riley ever since she was born, so I just think you might appreciate my input."

"Alright. I understand.", Love said, turning to the console. "How do I make us kiss her?"

"You can't kiss her!", Disgust yelled, horrified.

"Why not?"

"She's a girl!"

"And?"

"Riley is a girl too!"

"So?"

"Girls are only supposed to kiss boys!"

"Whoever said that?"

Disgust was dumbfounded.

* * *

"Earth to Riley!", Sarah said, waving her hand in front of Riley's eyes.

"What?"

"I asked you how you liked it."

"Oh. Yeah, that was great. Singing and playing must be hard."

"It's alright once if you use anchor words. Maybe I can do some backup vocals in the future. Oh, I have to go too. Bye."

"Bye.", Riley said, even though she just wanted to tell her to stay.


End file.
